In The Stars
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Blaine doesn't believe in astrology but when all the signs point to Kurt, how can he ignore them?


Title: In the Stars

Pairing: Klaine

Rating: K+

Summary: Blaine doesn't believe in astrology but when all the signs point to Kurt, how can he ignore them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the information in the italics. That all comes from a book and the astrology website my friend reads to me. So I don't own that, just this plot.

In the Stars

Blaine wasn't exactly like his mother. His mother and even father apparently never left the 60s and found themselves almost stuck in a permanent hippie phase. Though it probably isn't as bad as it was back then. Now his mother stuck to mostly holistic and his father, well his father tried to be serious but the six lava lamps circa 1975 said different. Either way it went his mother continuously told him he needed to find a Libra, or a Gemini if he couldn't find a nice Libra.

Truth me told, Blaine didn't believe in that astrological mumbo jumbo his mother had a tendency to spat out. Every morning, however, he would nod and smile when his mother would read his horoscope. He always felt like Aquarius didn't fit his personality at all, but his mother insisted it was him to a 'T'. When he came out as gay to his parents they merely smiled at him and told him 'Life is all about free love.' He made a note to tell them free love and swinging DID die with the 60s. It wasn't about polygamy anymore, it was about monogamy. This led him to the conclusion that he NEVER wanted to know what his parents had been like in the 60s and 70s.

After he came out he decided to go against his mother and date a Scorpio. Oddly enough the guy's name was Leo, which made her worry since Leo was the opposite of Aquarius. She was even less than thrill when she found out he was a Scorpio. "No. No. No," she fretted, shaking her long brunette hair. "Perhaps when you are older, but this relationship will not work. To much sexual tension, it's a relationship all about sex, not worth it."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that, but sure enough they broke up a month later. His mother had smirked and Jupiter had been in retrograde, basically 'I told you so'.

When Blaine met Kurt he was instantly attracted to him, hence the wooing with Teenage Dream. When Kurt transferred to Dalton the tension was undeniable. They had not yet tried dating and liked to stay friends. They were both content with friendship, but David and Wes kept yelling at them to swallow their pride and get a room. Finally they did that and gave in. This did not lead to sex, however, it led to a long conversation and Blaine had to ask out of curiosity. "What is your sign?"

"Sign? I'm a Libra," Kurt answered with a shrug. Blaine almost wanted to shout 'no fucking way'. He reminded himself he didn't believe in astrology and went along with his business.

"Blaine," his mother sang, just like every morning. "You're 17, it's time you found yourself a nice Libra or a Gemini," she smiled, sitting down. "I have this," she told him, holding up a book on how to woo men using the sun. Blaine couldn't hide the blush that spread across his face and he couldn't block out his sisters sniggers. _"If you want to seduce a Libra man, you have to be able to indulge his desire for romantic dinners, beautiful appearances and good taste. Being a total knockout wouldn't hurt either."_

Blaine looked up from his breakfast, not believing what he was hearing. True he'd only known Kurt for about two months but that described his desires perfectly.

"_It's true; Libra is a sign that appreciates all that is beautiful. Rare is the Libra man who will be with someone he and others don't consider physically attractive. It follows that in order to seduce the Libra man; you have to engender the approval of other people important in his life. Your appeal goes up when his friends and family are on your side."_

Oh god, this was NOT happening to him. This was definitely a dream. Astrology was not holding water right now.

"_Speak softly, compliment him and spend hours talking because Libra wants to discuss everything with you. Also, admit when you are wrong so your Libra man knows for certain you play fair. Expect a relationship, not only sex. Libra wants love and marriage so if you tell him you want the same, his arms will be wrapped around you in no time. How romantic!"_ she added emphasis to the 'how romantic', cooing at him. "So you see, Blaine, you need a Libra man. Find one, he's perfect for you."

"Blaine, listen to your mother," his father sighed from behind his paper, not really paying attention anymore.

"I'm going to school," Blaine declared, not leaving the house fast enough.

His phone jingled with an incoming text from his mother. Opening it he rolled his eyes. He was about to close out of it and delete it when someone yanked the phone from his hand. "Wes, give it back."

"What do we have hear?" he smirked, showing it off to the other Warblers; they were in the middle of practice.

"Sexual Compatibility for Aquarius and Libra," David read off. "Now who here do we know is a Libra?"

Kurt looked at them before blushing and looking away.

"_Libra will find the love they have been looking for with Aquarius. Aquarius will see adventure, excitement and relief from boredom with beautiful and charming Libra," _Wes read off with a smirk. "Hey, Blaine, do you see adventure and excitement in Kurt?"

"Give me my phone back."

"_Together, these two can build a sexual relationship that will get hotter over time. There will be instant attraction that escalates quickly to an undying attraction when these two meet and hook up for the first time," _David read off the next bit, laughing. "Wasn't it Blaine who decided to sing Teenage Dream at the last second instead of Hot n' Cold? We all saw the sparks there."

Kurt blushed, wanting to leave the room right now.

"Oh my god," Wes declared dramatically. "Listen to this last bit: _Libra will conclude that Aquarius is the only one for them and vice versa. The sooner these two get a room, the better off everyone will be. Go for it, Libra! Aquarius should tone down independence occasionally for best results. _Even the STARS can see it," he laughed as the other Warblers agreed.

"Here's a couple of dating tips," David added, scrolling down. _"Aquarius Dating Tip:Aquarius emotions are fiery, intense, and changeable. They easily become enthusiastic when they meet someone and just as easily become disenchanted. If you are looking for a long lasting relationship, don't get your hopes up too soon. Another Aquarius dating tip: If you are on a first date with an Aquarius have fun and enjoy the moment. Aquarius people are great entertainers. Where it goes from there is entirely up to the two of you."_

"Sound familiar," Wes taunted, remembering Blaine's past relationships.

"I am seriously going to kill you guys if you don't give me that back."

"Yes, but Wes, Blaine has not become 'disenchanted' with Kurt yet. That's because Libras are his perfect match," David laughed, scrolling further down. _"Libra Dating Tip: Libras are very romantic and enjoy intimate moments. They will be very loving towards their partner and their natural sweetness makes for a harmonious date. To fall in love Libra people search for the ideal partner. They dream of having a strong, ambitious, outstanding and triumphant partner. Another dating advice: A Libra cannot tolerate aggressive or tense situations. At times they prefer to remain silent rather than argue. Don't hold it against them during your first date."_

"Consensus says…."

"GET MARRIED!" the Warblers called in unison.

"Seriously, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife," Alex called out.

Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, Blaine returned the look before both blushed and looked away.

_-two months later-_

"The stars are never wrong," Blaine's mother smirked, having just caught him making out quite passionately with his boyfriend. "Let me guess…you're a Libra," she smiled at Kurt.

Kurt blushed, trying to straighten out his hair. "Uh, yeah, I am. How did you…?"

"The stars never lie, young man, the stars never lie," she beamed. "If you wish to continue please do so in your room. I'm not going to try to stop you since your horoscope says this is the primetime for building the sexual foundation of a relationship, but be safe."

"MOM!" Blaine yelled after her, before looking down at Kurt. He still didn't believe in that astrological star crap, but for once, maybe it did him a kindness. It did after all land him with the most adorable boyfriend ever.

-The End-


End file.
